Entertain the Pain
by urban.princess.bri
Summary: Rini Kitamura has just moved to Japan from London, and begins to attend Ouran Academy. She is in the same class as Haruhei and the twins and knows Haruhei's secret. Even though stubborn this makes her a worthy challange and new toy for the twins. KaoruxOC


Entertain the Pain 

**pairing: **Kaoru x OC & Hikaru x Haruhei x Tamaki  
**rating:** M  
**summary:** Rini Kitamura has just moved to Japan from London, and begins to attend Ouran Academy. She is in the same class as Haruhei, Kaoru and Hikaru and also just happens to know Haruhei's secret. After meeting her they decide they find her "rough around the edges" charm, as a challange and decide to make her their new toy. However; as they all begin to get to know her more, they begin to understand her, and Kaoru begins to develop something for the stubborn girl.  
**author's notes:** not much to say, felt like writing this and so i did. :)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One  
**_Rini Kitamura_

The weather today would insist that most people in the world were in a wonderful mood and enjoying the sun's radiance, however; that wasn't the case for a certain family. No, today was quite the opposite for them. A girl stood in front of the headstone, her rose eyes holding a withdrawn stare with the name inscribed into the stone. Two males stood on either side of her sending her sympathetic glances concealing their own personal grief for the girl's sake. None of them had spoken for what felt like hours, and people had left long before now, including the woman they called their mother. The oldest boy placed a consoling hand on top of her head of charcoal hair, forcing a gentle smile upon his face. "You know… it's okay to be upset." he expressed sincerely, breaking the silence that had hung among them. He didn't look at the girl when he spoke only kept his teal optics fixated on the tombstone. "We all miss _him_."

The look in her eyes and face went unchanged as she looked up at the boy. "I know Shin… but I'm not going to be… he wouldn't have wanted us to be upset." she said, her English accent softly rolling off her lips.

The younger male chuckled and draped an arm over her shoulders, his identical rose orbs offering warmth as he stared at the younger girl. "Oh Rini, you don't have to be so grown up just because this has all happened. You have your two big brothers now, whenever you need us." he pointed out smiling brightly. "Even mom is, but you know how busy she gets."

"Kai, I'm okay… and thank you, both of you." she paused taking a deep breath. "but I think I want to be alone right now." Rini said gently, leaving her brother's comforting presence, and walking away from the scene that she no longer wanted to depress herself with.

Her black dress brushed her knees with every step she took, her matching black heels clicking against the sidewalk. Rini's unusual pink eyes were cast downward, as she tried to rack her mind for one single thought, but to no avail. Ever since she had arrived in Japan, her thoughts, emotions and feelings were completely void no matter how much she tried. This frustrated Rini, but she wouldn't ever let her older brothers, Kai and Shin know this. If they did find out, they wouldn't leave her alone about it, until they could find some way to fix it. From what she could tell, they already wanted the old Rini back. And as much as she loved both of them more then anything, Rini was an extremely stubborn girl, and usually declined any help from people.

As she continued to walk down the street, she had neglected to look up and didn't notice the person directly in her path. Before Rini could stop to notice, she had already walked straight into the other person, colliding with them quite hard. Quickly Rini apologized, her face still absent of most emotion, only a small amount of sincerity hidden behind her fuchsia orbs shone through. "I guess I wasn't paying attention." was the excuse she offered the girl.

The girl smiled kindly at Rini, shaking her head as if it was nothing. "Don't worry about it. You seemed to be thinking really hard." she observed.

"I wish." was all she could utter before examining the girl more closely. She had short chestnut-brown hair, it reminded Rini of a boy's style. Her round eyes matched the color of her hair, and the rest of her was rather unfeminine and boyish. If it wasn't for her noticeably feminine facial features and the fact she was wearing a dress showing off what little chest she had., Rini would have no doubt mistaken her for a male. "Excuse me, do you know where any quiet places to go are?" she paused, looking to the sidewalk. "You see, I just moved here from London and I don't know were anything is."

In reaction, the girl seemed interested. "I wondered where you accent was from, but I couldn't quite place it, but anyways back to your question…" she smiled, and then tapped her chin in thought to the question at hand. "Well, there is a really nice and quiet park just a little bit down the street, I could show you where it is if you like."

It was true that she wasn't in the mood for being around other people at the moment, but Rini honestly didn't have the energy to decline such a thoughtful offer from a stranger and then end up getting lost. "Thank you…" she hesitated, not knowing the girl's name.

"Haruhei. Haruhei Fujioka." she introduced extending a hand out in front of her.

Rini mirrored the motion and took her hand in her own lightly and shook it before letting go. "It's nice to meet you Haruhei, I'm Rini Kitamura."

The name seemed to ring some small bell in Haruhei's mind, however, because she couldn't come to the conclusion as to why it sounded familiar, she gave up. "It's very nice to meet you as well Rini."

They both started to move in the direction of the park, side by side neither of them saying a word. The silence was slightly unnerving between them and Haruhei wondered why the girl seemed so down and withdrawn from the world. Nevertheless; Rini probably had her reasons and Haruhei wasn't going to press the issue since she had just met her. "You speak Japanese very well considering you came from London"

"Well I was born here and lived here for about six years before moving to London with my father." Rini answered not looking over to the girl. "Plus, my mother and brothers lived her, so naturally I never really stopped using Japanese, therefore I never forgot it."

Haruhei could tell Rini just wanted things to be quiet after that, so she decided to respect that. As she looked over at the foreigner, her outfit suggested that she may have come from a funeral, which would explain why she was extremely distant and seemingly emotionless. Her hair was black and came passed her shoulders and held naturally light curls, they complimented the most exquisite feature of her face which were her deep pink eyes, which revealed nothing. The walk seemed to take forever due to the silence, but when they finally made it there, Haruhei gave the ebony haired girl a bright smile. It reminded Rini of _him_, and forcibly she smiled back, even though anyone with a clue could tell it was fake and strained. "Well here is the park, I hope that you feel better and maybe we will run into each other some time."

"Thank you Haruhei." was all she said, letting the false smile fall, and walking off into the park, in hope of feeling something.

* * *

"Aren't you excited Rini-chan!" Shin shrieked in excitement, squeezing the girl tightly to his chest. "It's your first day of school and you look so darling in that uniform you put together. Much more tasteful then a canary yellow dress."

Rini's first day at Ouran Academy was today, and instead of wearing the atrocious dresses that girls had to wear she decided to take Shin's old light blue blazer from when he went to Ouran, and paired it with a dark blue pleaded skirt. She left the blazer unbuttoned revealing a simple black tank top, and she had on black knee-high socks and black shoes. Rini's black hair was left to it's natural black curls, and her fuchsia orbs held boredom to them. However; considering it had been a week since the funeral, boredom was better then the blank stare she had given anyone who dare speak to her.

"Why do I have to go to this school anyways? It's just a bunch of wealthy snobs, who's parents spend way too much money." she asked, breaking away from Shin's death hold on her. "Why can't I go to a normal school."

"Oh sister dearest, you know mother only wants the best for us." Kai answered coming up behind her dressed in his own uniform, placing a hand on her head. "Besides, both Shin and mom graduated from Ouran Academy, so wouldn't it be splendid if you and I did too?"

Rini huffed in defiance. "Not Really."

Yes it was true that their mother had the money to send her kids to the prestigious school, but due to certain events in the past, Rini held a slight feeling of resentment against the woman and didn't want her to spend any money on her. Also she didn't want to have to deal with all the wealthy kids who all acted as if the world, sun and stars revolved around them. At least Kai went to the school, which would make it a bit better, nonetheless, he was a third year and she was a first year.

"Kai, you two better hurry so as not to be late. Rini dear here is your bag and schedule." Shin said rather fatherly, scooting the two out the door, waving at their retreating forms. Inside Rini couldn't help but feel a stinging pain in her chest, but it was also accompanied by a soothing warmth, which she was glad to feel.

It was fairly quiet between the two as they walked along. They unmistakably were related, both had black hair, which was a characteristic of their mother's, and they had the same soft pink eyes, which was a feature of their father's, they were often mistaken as twins, which they most definitely weren't. Their brother was the contradictory of them however. Shin had their father's light brown hair, but had their mother's clear teal eyes. When they all three stood together though, it was pretty obvious they were all related and even more obvious when they interacted with one another.

Ouran Academy didn't take long to walk to, from their home, and the displeasure plastered on Rini's face was something Kai thought would forever be engraved there. "Rin, honestly it's not that bad. Just give it a try."

"I feel I don't have much of a choice in the matter." she replied rather dimly, walking off passed the gates of the school, knowing where she was going since when she had come to enroll she had been given a small tour by Shin. Knowing where she was going, still hadn't been enough to ensure that she would be there before class started, and the teacher seemed to be taking roll when Rini slipped into the class, 1A.

The teacher turned towards her and gave a face when she saw what Rini was wearing, but tried to smile taking the schedule she offered her, as a way of telling the teacher whom she was. "Oh, you're our new student." She paused handing back the schedule, and turning back towards the class. "Everyone, this is our new student, Rini Kitamura, make her feel welcomed." Some of the students seemed interested in having a new addition to their class, others had disinterest painted on their face. "Ms. Kitamura you can take that seat over there." The older woman pointed to a seat over by the window, which satisfied Rini.

So Rini took her seat and pulled out a notebook, listening to the teacher drawl on about whatever the lecture was on that day. Unknowingly to her, a set of eyes, were directed her way. A set of eyes belonging to none other then Haruhei Fujioka, whom she had met a week prior to now. The ebon haired teen seemed a lot more together, then when she had ran into Haruhei the first time, however the girl knew about Haruhei's true gender, which could pose as a possible problem, if it was not dealt with.

There were two boys seated on either side of Haruhei, who noticed she was staring at the new girl. This sparked the interest with the boys, and wondered why Haruhei would hold any interest in a new student. One of them, leaned over and whispered into her ear. "Why are you staring at the new girl?" The other boy who was identical to the other in about every single way, leaned over in order to hear her answer.

"I met that girl about a week ago, and she seemed really down… I think she had come from a funeral." she whispered. "Also, she knows about me, being a girl."

Both twins looked at each other and simultaneously they replied with, "That could be bad."

Class seemed to go by exceedingly slow for Rini, and when it was over she was exceptionally relieved and was ready to just go home at this point. She was about to get up and leave, when she noticed three people standing right in her way. Two of them were identical, and had the same orange hair, the same light brown eyes, and same body structure and face. The other was someone who Rini recognized, however seeing her in the boy's uniform made her realize how much more like a boy Haruhei could appear. "It's you…um… Haruhei right?" Rini tried to remember. "And, I don't know you two."

Haruhei smiled, when the girl remembered who she was, but also was afraid of that. "That's right and these are my friends, Kaoru." she said pointing to the one on her left. "and this is his twin brother Hikaru." then pointing to the one on her right.

"Well, as you guys probably heard from the teacher, I'm Rini Kitamura." she introduced, offering her name to the twins, who seemed to be interested. No doubt it was the English accent.

The twins in response replied together bowing. "It's nice to meet you."

"So Rini, how are you doing?" Haruhei decided to ask.

The girl shrugged as if nothing had been wrong to begin with, and stood up, slinging her bag over her shoulder. "Better I guess." Rini paused and offered a small smile, which she had been practicing. "I see you don't like the girl uniforms either."

"You see… it's not quite like that." she began hesitantly.

The twin she remembered as Hikaru piped up at this point. "It's a secret, and no one is supposed to know she is a girl, so you can't tell anyone." he said seriously.

Rini held a look of boredom to her face and bluntly answered. "Fine by me. Gives me more reason not to talk to these rich snobs."

Both the twins seemed irritated by the answer, and held scowls on their faces. Haruhei just smiled weakly and tried to help the situation. "Not all of us are rich, I'm here on scholarship and not everyone here is snobs, Hikaru and Kaoru can be quite nice when they want to be…" she said, pointing to both of the twins when she said their names.

"Well that's nice to know, and I hope for the sake of my sanity that I find people like you Haruhei." Rini said, walking past them. "it was… nice to meet you Hikaru, Kaoru. I'll catch you later Haruhei." she waved before leaving.

"That girl is going to be an unusual one, Do you think she would make a good toy?" Hikaru said quietly, crossing his arms.

Kaoru added, "I don't know Hikaru, she seems like she's going to be rather difficult and rude."

Haruhei smiled, and watched the girl disappear from view. "She just seems rough around the edges and at least she's agreed to keep my secret." Both the twins just looked at each other before figuring they would take on this new challenge.

"I think we can handle rough around the edges." they stated simultaneously.


End file.
